


[ME]Don't roll up your dress into a super mini

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 简介：翻卷长裙（call it 产乳2.0）*严重警告*：ABO，生子，产乳，女装，性爱道具，rimming，dirty talk





	[ME]Don't roll up your dress into a super mini

[ME]Don't roll up your dress into a super mini

配对：M/E

分级：NC-17plus

简介：翻卷长裙（call it 产乳2.0——1.0点我）

*严重警告*：ABO，生子，产乳，女装，性爱道具，rimming，dirty talk

 

 

1

　　——你将收到一份别致的礼物。

　　17:24，来自Eduardo的简讯。

　　属于Eduardo的特别提示音打断了Mark的刻薄，对象是一名菜鸟实习生。时间如此巧妙，正好卡在了那个F单词的第二个音节前，Mark都要怀疑Eduardo是这位新手猴子向上帝祈祷来的救星了。

　　Mark这才注意到，由他自行开发的定位程序早在两小时前就给他的手机推送了Eduardo的最新坐标。

　　Eduardo's back.

　　他不知道自己成功没有，反正他已经尽了最大的努力不让嘴角向上勾起。Mark打发走了这个倒霉的实习生，开始回复Eduardo。

　　——我不接受除了你本人以外的任何礼物。

　　放下手机Mark已经能想象得到那头的Eduardo会如何轻笑着在键盘上敲下洋洋洒洒一行由几十个单词组成的长句，再一格一格，一个字母一个字母地删去，假装那些嘲讽的词汇都没有存在过似的，最后给他一个温顺的答案。

　　——Okay.

　　猜测正确。

 

2

　　从公司开回家的车程有点太过漫长，Mark忍住了没有给Eduardo回电，副座上的塑料纸袋里躺着他刚买来的保险套和润滑剂，以及，特殊情况下必要的男性Omega避孕药。

　　当Eduardo的第五个电话打过来，Mark才刚停好车。

　　他还是没有接。

　　因为他想起这次应该是Eduardo道歉，而他完全有资格摆出漫不经心的姿态。

　　打开房门，正厅里并没有Eduardo的身影，但两个人的连结持续地在给Mark传送着感应，Eduardo就在他的周围。

　　他闻得到Eduardo的味道，甜蜜的信息素，发情期会浓郁得跟沸腾的枫糖一样，它们诱惑着Mark作为征服者的本能。他幽蓝的瞳孔不自觉收紧，好像下一秒就要找出并撕碎自己的猎物。

　　所以Eduardo的电话又一次响起时，Mark没再挂断。

　　“Mrs. Zuckerberg, where are you now?”

　　先发制人，他擅长的。

　　“你如果继续这么叫我，你会失去你的礼物。”

　　Eduardo软绵绵地说着毫无效力的威胁，Mark只想立刻把人制服在自己身下。

　　真是只迷人的小野猫。

　　顺着复式楼梯走上去，Mark来到他们的卧室。

　　门虚掩着，能看见被晚风吹起的暗色窗帘，里面夹杂了一抹浅调的蓝，无比接近Mark眼睛的颜色。

　　没有犹豫，Mark推开了房间的门。

　　等房间里的一切完整地呈现在眼前，即使冷静如他也愣了好一会儿。

　　为Eduardo准备的礼物——

　　不，为Eduardo为Mark准备的他自己。

 

3

　　Eduardo穿着一条华丽的礼裙，丝质的面料贴合着他修长漂亮的身型，流畅的腰胯线条被完美地勾勒，高开叉的设计让一双纤细的腿在阴影里若隐若现。

　　上半身是吊带，领口开得很低，从优美的脖颈，到精致的锁骨，再到白皙的胸膛都一览无余，两颗乳头被堪堪遮住，却敏感地挺立着凸了点。

　　他坐在床对面的书架上，第二层隔板，专门加长为了放笔记本电脑的那一格。

　　然而本来该在那里的电脑被Eduardo扔到了床尾的沙发里，Eduardo坐在边沿，光着脚踩在地毯上，一只手掌支撑着自己，另外一只握着手机贴在耳边，眼睛转到了Mark的方向，里面是他所熟悉的温暖的琥珀色。

　　“嗨，Mark。”优雅的Omega丢开手机，朝自己的Alpha伸出了手臂，手背向上，就像晚宴上主动索求吻手礼的名媛。

　　Mark承认他的心跳得很厉害，但他还是面无表情地走了过去，没有牵Eduardo的手，也没有吻上去。

　　“这就是你的礼物吗？”Mark把自己嵌入了Eduardo的腿间，动作有点大，Eduardo的背撞在了后面一排排的书脊面上，引得他轻轻地惊呼了一声。

　　Eduardo没说话，难得地收起了先前的傲慢和强势，表现得足够黏人，用蓬松的脑袋去蹭Mark的颈窝，仿佛他至始至终都是这样一个乖巧的Omega。

　　但Mark知道他不是，从来都不是。

　　“你发情了么？”他更贴紧了Eduardo的身体，左手手臂圈住对方的腰，另一只手抚上了Eduardo敞在自己身侧的小腿，慢慢自下而上摸索。

　　Mark低头就能看见Eduardo后颈被标记过的腺体。Omega的信息素越来越浓稠，Mark也忍不住释放了自己去中和。

　　“我不知道……太久了……”Eduardo被他的味道安抚得平静了不少，也很喜欢Mark的触碰，所以更张开了腿。

　　长裙里Omega什么都没穿，Mark的手游走到了Eduardo的腿根处，不意外地感受到了指交的潮意。

　　“湿了。”Mark不带情绪地陈述这件事，如果不是横亘在Eduardo腰间的手乍然箍紧，没有人会觉得他能有多在意这个。

　　“嗯……我想要了，Mark。”Omega诚实地对他吐露自己的欲望，有些乱了呼吸。

　　“要是我不在你该怎么办？”Mark不为所动，手指在Eduardo大腿的皮肤上画圈，就是不往里面摸了。

　　显然他的Omega现在不想考虑这个问题，Eduardo柔软地倚靠在书架上，肆意地舒展开身体，拉起Mark扣在自己腰上的手覆盖到胸前。

　　异常软绵的触感引得Mark情不自禁地揉捏，Eduardo发出猫一样的叫声。手心下Eduardo的乳尖硬得像颗小石子，Mark用拇指拨弄了几下，又捻住按压，Eduardo露在外面的皮肤泛起一层颤栗。

　　有液体浸透了这层薄薄的衣料，Mark如愿地闻到了Eduardo散发的奶香。钴蓝色的眼睛里翻滚着汹涌的情欲，仿佛下一秒就要把对方拆骨入腹。

　　Eduardo没有像以前那样阻止，他任由Mark扯下他的肩带，再剥开本就少得可怜的布料，让他上身赤裸着坐在隔板上，暖黄色的灯光打在他的全身，显得格外情色。

　　少了衣服的阻挡，Mark才更能直观地看到Eduardo是怎么被他玩出奶的。

　　鲜红的乳头在Mark的指腹下胀大，白白的，半透明的乳汁正缓缓地从乳孔里溢出，流到Eduardo的肋骨，再顺着滑下，濡湿了落在胯骨处的蓝色裙子。

 

4

　　这是象征着Eduardo正在哺育期的证明，恰好之前的争执也是因此而起。

　　熟知Eduardo的人都会了解这个Omega是有多么的倔强傲慢，无论是在商场上，还是日常的生活中，他都从不轻易妥协，尤其是涉及到性征方面，他有时表现得太超过了以至于一部分人怀疑他有轻度被害妄想。

　　所以他在生完孩子不到四周就接下了一单新业务，还自己独自订了飞往新加坡的机票，直到要走的三天前才告知他的合法伴侣他出差的消息。

　　Mark气坏了，不仅为Eduardo百年一日的我行我素，还为他把不顾及自己做得如此理直气壮。

　　以及，最不能忽视的，也是Mark最不能接受的，是不被Eduardo信任。

　　每当想到这个，年轻的CEO都恨不得砸点东西来发泄。

　　Eduardo只是离开一个星期，却把他们不满月的小宝贝寄送到了婴儿托管所，他根本没想过可行的第二个选项，他彻底地无视了Mark作为他孩子另一个父亲的存在。

　　“你去接他回来了吗？”Mark赌气地在Eduardo的乳尖上掐了掐，更多的奶从内缝里流了出来，带着他的体温。

　　Eduardo瑟缩了一下，还是没躲开，“还……没有。”

　　“我不想这么快就原谅你，Wardo。”变本加厉地玩弄Omega现在绵软得过分的部位，手感让Mark想起了今天中午他在咖啡厅点的松饼。

　　可说出这句话就说明他已然原谅Eduardo了。

　　不该是这样，Mark觉得他在这段关系中失去了自尊。Eduardo太轻易就能把控他，占据Facebook以外他所有注意，更能随时在不经意间伤害他。

　　被动的地位让Mark不安，他尽可能地不去表达这个。Eduardo是他的，从头到脚，每一寸皮肤，每一根发丝，Mark都恨不得为它们刻上痕迹，他知道外面有多少双眼睛觊觎着他的宝藏。

　　但Eduardo只肯在床上做他的小婊子，除了性以外，关于征服Eduardo，Mark节节败退。

　　“那我怎么才可以得到你的原谅呢，Sir？”

　　就是这种语气，足以迷惑人的甜软，给Mark以错觉，好像Eduardo真的是一只既听话又驯服的小斑比。

　　Mark一口吻住了Omega红润的嘴唇，颇有些恶狠狠的意味在其中。

　　Eduardo被他亲得软了腰。原本就很长段时间没真正的做过，还被自家Alpha这么挑逗，Eduardo发出呜呜的抗议声，挣扎了起来。

　　察觉到了Eduardo的不高兴，Mark也动了气。他居然还比自己先委屈上了。

　　他咬破了Eduardo的舌尖，血液的腥甜弥漫在两个人的口腔。

　　Eduardo疼得眼眶立刻就红了，大到夸张的瞳仁里满是控诉。

　　Mark放过了他的嘴，看着Eduardo的唇角还沾着唾液和血丝，他的下颌绷得很紧。

　　“你就是这样滴着奶去开会的？”Mark口不择言，双手并用大力揉搓Eduardo的两边胸部，乳汁分泌得又急又多，没多久就流的Eduardo身上到处都是。

　　“啊……哈——”Eduardo试图反抗，但发情让他耗尽了力气，“Mark！”对方的手劲太重了，他很疼。

　　“你的客户吃过没有，他们边干你边吸你的奶头吗？”Mark还在用下流话欺负他的Omega，Eduardo被他刺激到了不少，信息素充斥了整个房间。

　　最后，Eduardo痛苦地摇头，他太渴望了，每个细胞都在叫嚣着难耐，“没有，没有……Mark，给我，求你了。”

　　Mark含上了Eduardo心脏旁边的那颗肉粒，重重地对着它吸舔，舌头戳刺着中间的小孔，一股清甜的乳汁就被他吮进了嘴里。

　　“啊！啊，嗯……Mar——Mark……”Eduardo从耳根到脖子都红透了，呻吟也说不清是难受还是舒服，睫毛颤抖得厉害，跟飓风里振翅的蝴蝶似的。

　　哺育期的Omega奶水总是充足的，但Eduardo太擅长折腾他自己，作息不规律，营养也不够，乳汁也没多少。

　　Mark吸得够重，粗糙的舌面顶着奶孔嘬，像饿了几天的小狼狗。

　　“慢，慢点……Mark，Mark，啊！你弄疼我了！”Eduardo没想到Mark会吃得他这么疼，他克制着自己才没大叫着呼痛。

　　Mark抬起卷毛脑袋，下唇还沾着他的奶。蓝眼睛里涌动着惊涛，脸色还是平常的冷漠，不为所动。这位暴君按压了次Eduardo乳晕周围，左乳都被他吃得差不多了，“Wardo，不够。”

　　Eduardo闭上了眼不去看自己被吸得通红的乳头，Mark知道这是他害羞了。

　　“这边……”Eduardo主动挺起胸，凑到Mark前，没再怕疼。他的头仰着，靠在一排排的书籍上，有种诡异的美感，“这里……嗯！”

　　根本不等他说完，Mark就啃上了另一颗，用上了牙齿，温暖甜腻滑进Mark的喉咙，Eduardo祭献般地奉上了他自己。

 

5

　　手指重新探进Eduardo的私处，Mark满手都是Omega的潮湿黏腻。他撩起Eduardo的裙子，丝柔的裙摆敞开在大腿外侧，一片蓝色拖在地板上，Eduardo的脚尖踮在之上，像立足于一汪静谧的海面。

　　尽管衣不蔽体，Eduardo也纯洁如神祗，性爱没能染指他分毫，灵魂深处都是干净通透。

　　他就是美本身，对Mark有着致命的吸引力，Mark控制不住要给他烙下世俗的印迹。

　　Mark迫不及待地松开了皮带，肿胀的性器终于从内裤里解放，肉柱之上的青筋凸起着，头部渗出前液，尺寸显得尤为可怕。

　　他只来得及解开上衣的扣子，并非不想和Eduardo坦诚相见，欲火灼烧着他的神经末梢，脑子里的血都奔涌到了下半身去，只想马上插入Eduardo，把他的东西塞进它该去的地方。

　　Mark沉不住气了，喘息乱成一团，前额和鼻尖都泛出细密的汗珠，眼神越发露骨，里面有毫不加以掩饰的侵占欲。

　　他握住Eduardo的胯骨，把Eduardo往隔板的边缘拖，Omega的屁股一半都悬空了，方便Mark的手指挤进Eduardo滑腻的甬道。

　　没等搅几下Mark就去找那个神秘而美妙的入口，藏在肠壁里的凹缝，一阵一阵地冒着甜水，被Mark碰到，然后不容拒绝地刺入两指。

　　“Mark！啊！！”Eduardo僵住了片刻，嘴唇张着，鹿一样的眼里乘满了迷茫的欢愉。

　　插进Eduardo生殖腔的指头还没开始作恶，就遇到了明显异物的阻碍。

　　这是……

　　Mark觉得不可思议。

 

6

　　他半跪了下来，膝盖压在裙面。

　　不仅他的心律脉搏呼吸乱了套，连多巴胺荷尔蒙信息素也收敛不住。

　　Eduardo把手穿进他的头发里，因为他不知轻重的动作揪紧了手里金棕的卷毛。

　　“慢点，别弄疼我……”Eduardo的话像沾了助燃剂的羽毛飘进Mark脑袋里，他被烧得理智都所剩无几。

　　Eduardo的屁股里插了一根抚慰器，Omega的常用选择，为了应对不能有抑制剂存在的发情期，Mark将它定义为一项伟大的发明。

　　可只要是超过了十七岁的人都明白这其实是医用按摩棒。

　　它现在还在Eduardo的甬道里震动着，Mark捏住底端，缓慢地把它抽离Eduardo的体内，一寸一寸拔出。

　　Omega叫得黏糊糊的，眼睛眯了起来，脸颊染上红晕，私处也翕合地缩动着，淫水失禁般流个不停，像是舍不得这根大家伙离开似的。

　　在快要离开Eduardo身体的前一秒，Mark又把它狠狠地推了回去。

　　“啊！”Eduardo发出短促的尖叫，如同被扼住咽喉的天鹅，脚趾扭曲地蜷起，左手落到Mark的肩膀上，指甲在那里留下发白的划痕。

　　Mark蹭起身在Eduardo细嫩的大腿内侧啃噬，手上却一点也不怜惜地继续用抚慰器操着他的Omega。离得很近，他能清楚地看到那个熟红的地方怎么湿淋淋地被撑开，再收缩着吞吃进整根黑色的硅胶性具。

　　因为调停了震动所以它不再嗡嗡作响，Mark把Eduardo折磨得快哭了。

　　他这才注意到他的Wardo前面胀得笔直，Mark轻轻地亲了亲Eduardo湿润的顶端，在铃口处吮吻。

　　戳刺得越来越深，Mark觉得他顶到了Eduardo的宫颈。可口的Omega有些失控了，Eduardo拽掉了Mark衣领边的一颗纽扣。

　　“不要……不要这个……”Eduardo大口地吸气，用带着哭腔的声线向Mark求饶。

　　他没办法承受更多了。

　　Mark挑了挑眉，依旧不想放过他，“你多久把这个放进去的，甜心？”

　　被叫作甜心的Omega现在根本没心思管称呼问题，他难受极了，没有温度的东西侵犯进了他肚子里最脆弱的部位，本能之下的Eduardo不安又敏感，“在给你打第二个，嗯——电话……的时候。”

　　Mark故作了然地点点头，一边默默将震动功能调到了最高档，填进他的产道深处，亵弄他的子宫口。Mark满意地看到Eduardo扑腾着四肢又哭又闹的样子。

　　“天呐，停下来！Mark！别这么做……啊，啊！No……please no……”Eduardo无助地哭泣，这样剧烈的震颤他受不住，已经超过了他的极限，除了尖叫他不知道还有什么其他的逃脱方法。

　　几滴眼泪砸到Mark的手背上，Alpha吮走了那些咸涩。用称得上绅士体贴的动作把Eduardo颤抖的双腿架到自己肩上。

　　他着迷地去吻那个容纳过他无数次的入口，小嘴早就被性具插得松软，湿漉漉地到处都是属于Eduardo的爱液，性成熟的味道，使人堕落的甜腻。

　　滑溜的舌头没有困难地闯进Omega的身体里面，Mark双手把Eduardo的臀瓣分得更开，便于他彻底而没有保留地品尝Eduardo。

　　“Mark……Mark……我要，我真的——”Eduardo在双重攻击下，水越流越多，不一会儿就潮吹了，阴茎也泄了精。

　　穴口绞得厉害，Mark退出了舌头。

 

7

　　“你真是个混蛋，Zuckerberg先生……”Eduardo过了好久才从极致的快感里回过神，他全身都瘫软着，连动动手指头都没力气。

　　“亲爱的，我是你的Alpha，我会嫉妒。”Mark站了起来，把自己第二次锲入Eduardo的双腿中间，终于好心地把硕大的抚慰器拿出了Eduardo的内腔。

　　然后扔到了地上，没多给一个眼神。

　　Eduardo昏昏沉沉的，虽然得到了高潮，但始终不是Mark的插入，他还欲求不满着。

　　“你不进来吗？”Eduardo闭起眼睛，虚弱地磨蹭Mark的肩窝，颈腺一眼就可以望见，Mark轻柔地咬破它，再让信息素包围他的Omega。

　　“当然不。”Mark对准滑腻的小肉洞，挺胯，直直地捅进Eduardo的生殖腔。他搂紧Eduardo的后背，Omega自觉缠上他的腰，任由Mark把他抱离书架。

　　扩张得很好的腔道没有受伤，只感觉到了胀。这个姿势让Mark差不多是一下子就顶到了Eduardo的最深处，从小腹升起的酸软和酥麻让Eduardo咿咿呀呀地叫出声。

　　早被各种液体搞得肮脏的裙子累赘地挂在Eduardo身上，Mark抱着Eduardo一起倒进后面的床单里，没忍住开始粗鲁地干起他的产道。

　　现在的Eduardo浑身都是馥郁香甜的气味，他被Mark热烫的大家伙插得很舒服，发出呻吟声让Mark想起毛绒绒的小奶猫。大量的透明的淫水被操出穴口，打湿了一大片床单。

　　被忽略很久的乳头又给Mark叼进嘴里，随着Eduardo私处的抽搐，Mark再次吮吸起来。

　　“我没有了……Mark……”Eduardo羞赧地在他的Alpha胯下扭动，却被滑进宫口的粗硬龟头逼出眼泪，“等等……啊！嗯，等，不——别那么深……”

　　Eduardo的奶孔被吸开，乳汁的确不多了，Mark把它们喝得一滴不剩，另一边也被吃光，乳尖艳红地挺在Eduardo单薄的胸膛。

　　躺在被子里的Omega敏感的不得了，他正在被他的丈夫得寸进尺地欺负。Mark把自己壮硕的性器全部埋入Eduardo湿泞紧致的甬道内，顶端愉快地撞进宫腔，娇嫩的软肉包裹着他，刺激跟电流似的蹿过他的神经，好像随时都要射精。

　　“不要再……求你了，放过我吧，别弄那里了，Mark，Mark——”Eduardo又一次潮喷，不情不愿地绞紧Mark的肉棒，过分的快感让他的脸蛋都苍白了，他乞求他丈夫的饶恕。

　　Mark还是不想结束，他盯着两个人交合的地方，用手蘸了些Eduardo的体液，抹到对方的嘴唇，“我喜欢都插进去，Wardo，”他吻在Eduardo的唇瓣上，“你可怜兮兮的样子让我欲火焚身。”

　　“小宝贝来的第一天你就不让我碰了，”Mark两只手掰开他的腿根凶悍地抽插，Eduardo痉挛起来，“孩子都生过了还这么紧，你想去勾引谁？！”他撞得又重又深。

　　“天呐……不，疼，太疼了，”Eduardo尖叫不已，用力抓紧了床单，“Mark！Mark！我爱你……我爱你！”

　　这三个字是他们性爱间类似于安全词的存在，Mark顿住了，Eduardo得空捂住肚子喘息。

 

8

　　“Wardo，你作弊，”Mark也粗喘不止，根部的结快张开了，他不舍地再抽送了十几次，最后挺住不动了，“我要射进去。”

　　Eduardo无措地感受到Alpha胀大的结卡在自己的产道口，龟头也抵在子宫里。

　　“不，我会怀孕的，”Eduardo坚决反对，“出去，快点，来不及——啊！”

　　Alpha射精的力道很大，Eduardo被打在宫腔壁上的精液弄得难过极了，小腹一抽一抽地抖个不停，“上帝！你——啊！我没有同意！”Eduardo哽咽着。

　　“Wardo……”Mark安慰地吻干Eduardo脸上的泪，“你会被我灌满一肚子的。”说着手掌贴到Eduardo按在腹部的手上，揉了几下。

　　“你该留在家里，给我生一支足球队。

　　“别再离开我和他，别飞那么远。

　　“看在我们都那么爱你的份上。”

　　Eduardo咬紧下唇，“不……”

　　Mark觉得这有点伤人。他拨开Eduardo额前的头发，在上面吻了吻，“你总是惹我生气，还不准我惩罚你。”

　　Eduardo窝在他的怀里，恹恹欲睡。

　　一刻钟过去，Mark的东西终于软了下来，他滑了出去。

　　Eduardo清醒了一点，他用疲倦的声音对Mark说，“喂我吃药。”

　　Mark的唇线抿得死紧，还是遂了他的意愿。

　　吃了药的Eduardo头埋在Mark胸前，“我爱你。”

　　听上去闷闷的。

　　这是例行晚安，Mark收紧了手臂，同样说了三个字。

　　“我知道。”

 

FIN


End file.
